Threats
by annaangel23
Summary: When the General gets threats against him and his family , he sends 13 year old Lois to Smallville to stay with her cousin. Little does she know the terrifying adventures that lay ahead. Hints of Clois, AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to CW, WB, DC comics, ect..**

A/N: Okay, so i decided to take a break from my other story and start this one. Don't worry the other one will get done. I hope you enjoy this story. please R&R

* * *

Lois watched as she passed by rows and rows of cornfield. She had to move to Smallville and stay with her cousin. The general said there was an anonymous threat against him and his family, so he sent her away. She didn't understand why he didn't just put extra guards on her or something. Then again she probably would've protested against that.

She watched as they approached Chloe's new home. She would be staying there and going to school at Smallville Middle School till this was all cleaned up. Lois was excited since she hasn't seen Chloe in five years.

She walked up to the door and knocked. Uncle Gabe answered the door.

"Hey Uncle Gabe."

"Hey Little Lo, but I guess I shouldn't call you little anymore, you are thirteen now."

"Ha-ha yeah…so which room will I be staying in?"

"You will be staying in Chloe's room with her. Here I'll get your bags for you." He started to pick them up but Lois picked them up before he could.

"No, it's okay Uncle Gabe I've got them. Is Chloe here by any chance?"

"Yes, she's up in her room reading. Why don't you go in and surprise her."

"Okay, thanks again for letting me stay Uncle Gabe."

"No problem Lo."

She walked up to Chloe's room and slowly cracked the door to peak in. Sure enough her little cousin was on the bed reading.

"Hey little cuz. Is that a good book your reading?"

"Lois! Oh, my, gosh, you're here! Wait, why are you here?"

"Well, there were threats against my family, so my dad sent me to live with you guys till it's all over."

"So, you're staying?" Lois simply just nodded her head. "That's great! It will be just like old times. We can do each other's hair, tell stories at night, and talk about our lives. This will be so much fun!"

"Well, not just like old times. I mean we won't be playing Barbies and dress-up that's for sure."

"Ha-ha yeah, I remember those days. I think I still have a picture of you dressing up as a superhero and me dressing as a reporter."

"Yeah, I would pretend to save the day and you'd pretend to get the exclusive…Look, I know you just moved here a few months ago, but have you met any new friends?"

"Actually, yes I have. His name is Clark Kent."

"Oh, he's that kind of friend."

"No, no, no, we are just friends."

"Uh-huh sure…"

"Besides even if I did like him he is totally obsessed with this Lana Lang girl. I haven't met her yet, but he tells me she's nice, pretty, and very outgoing."

"Oh, so they're going out?"

"No, he hasn't ever talked to her."

"Okay, if he hasn't ever talked to her wouldn't that make him more of a stalker?"

"I don't really know. I guess it would. Anyway, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow Lois?

"Oh yeah, I'm ecstatic," Lois said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad. Here, you can hang out with me and Clark. Then you won't feel so much like the new girl." Chloe mustered the best convincing smile she could.

"Fine, I guess I'll hang out with stalker boy and you."

"When you meet him can you call him Clark and not stalker boy? He might think I gave you the wrong impression of him, plus he is my only friend right now, well, besides Pete."

"Fine I guess I could try. Wait, who's this Pete fellow?"

"Oh, he's just Clark's best friend. They've been best buds for as long as they can remember. He's kind of a goof ball if you ask me, but he's a nice guy. I'm sure you'll like him too."

"Okay, so, so far we have stalker boy and goofball. These odds aren't looking good to me."

"Oh, come on Lois try to keep an open mind about it. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself and I'm sure you'll make friends of your own, just wait."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll try. Anyway, so you said that there are weird things that go on around here. What kind of weird things are we talking about here? Are we talking serial killer kind of weird or like paranormal weird?"

"Well, there have been some people that have shown abnormal powers. I call them meteor freaks. They got their powers from the last meteor shower that took place here in Smallville. Most that I've seen and heard about have gone psycho."

"Okay…That's more than weird Chloe, that's beyond weird."

"I know, but it's normal here. Just be careful, you never know if one is around the corner." Chloe started to look a little worried so Lois changed the subject.

The whole afternoon they caught up with each other.

Lois told Chloe about her travels with the General and Chloe told Lois about her about moving and the adventures she's had in Smallville. They talked until it got dark and Uncle Gabe came up and told them to go to bed. Little did Lois know the adventures that lie ahead for her.

TBC


	2. First Day

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with sports and life in general. So, here is the new chapter. Oh, and thanks for all that have reviewed, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Lois reluctantly got out of bed after Chloe and Uncle Gabe came in a hundred times. She finally got up when Chloe pulled the covers off and dragged her off.

"What time is it?" She started to peek one eye open with the other eye squinted.

"Lois it's 7:15."

"7:15! Chloe, why didn't you get me up earlier?" She frantically started rummaging through her suitcase to find an outfit.

"Lois, Uncle Gabe and I came in here 5 times each to wake you." The little blonde watched emusingly as the brunette frantically searched for her things.

"Oh, yeah…Well I'm going to go get ready I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay Lois, but hurry the bus will be here in ten minutes."

"Okay, Okay, I'll be right down. When you grow up with a general you learn how to get dress pretty quickly."

"Okay Lois, whatever you say. Just be ready in ten."

Lois got dressed, quickly put on her make-up, and put her hair up in a nice, neat ponytail.

"There," she said with satisfaction.

She hurried down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Wow, you're right you can get dressed pretty quickly. You have five minutes to eat your breakfast though. Here you go," Chloe said as she set down a plate with eggs on it.

"Told you so," she said in between bites.

They heard the bus honk and quickly rushed out the door.

"Bye Uncle Gabe, Love you."

"Bye Dad, Love you."

"Bye girls, have a good day at school."

There was no reply. They were already out the door.

They boarded the bus and immediately Chloe sat down next to Pete. Lois sat down in an empty seat across from them.

"Lois, this is my friend Pete. Pete, this is my cousin Lois."

"Oh goofball…hi."

"Goofball?" He glared at Chloe for an explanation.

"Oops, sorry cuz, it slipped." Lois looked at Chloe apologetically.

"It's okay Lo, just don't let it happen again."

"Okay, I won't I promise."

"Goofball?" Pete repeated, still glaring at Chloe.

"Ummm…Look there's Clark."

"Hey guys," Clark said as he walked back to them.

"Hey Clark, here you can sit with my cousin Lois. Lois this is Clark, is it okay if he sits with you?"

"I guess, here," she said as she scooted over.

"Thank you," Clark said as he sat down.

"Lois is staying with me for a while," Chloe said. Pete and Clark just nodded in reply.

"My dad is a four star general for the army. I've traveled for as long as I can remember. The bases aren't that bad, besides all the soldiers calling me kid. I always put them in line though."

"Lois also doesn't like uncomfortable silences," Chloe said as she looked at the boys to start talking.

"Oh…" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah…so could one of you start talking?" Lois was starting to get a little annoyed.

Clark finally spoke up, "Well, are you excited about your first day?"

"Hardly," she grumbled.

Pete finally decided to chime in, "So, what places around the world have you been to?"

"Well, I've been to Guam, Canada, and some parts of Europe. Now, I'm here."

"That's awesome," Pete replied.

"So, Chloe has told me some about this school, but is there anything I should know about?"

"Not really, just watch out for Mr. Johnson. He is the study hall teacher but he is strict."Pete shivered just thinking about it.

"Strict as in, no touching, no talking strict?"Lois looked at them a little confused.

"Chloe finally spoke up, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh…"

Finally they arrived at school.

"Do you know your schedule yet?" Clark asked.

"No, I get it today. I probably get a tour guide too. Oh joy." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have a locker yet?" Pete asked.

"No, I get that today too. So I better head to the office now. See you later guys," Lois replied as she trudged to the office.

"See you," they all replied.

The bell rang a few minutes later sending everyone to homeroom.

_In the office_

"Hello, I'm Lois Lane. I just enrolled here."

"Ah yes, Miss Lane. Here is your class schedule and your guide will be in here in a few minutes."

"Great…"

_In Clark's homeroom_

"Mr. Kent please report to the office immediately," announced Clark's homeroom teacher.

"Okay Mr. Brazil." As he walked out he could hear a bunch of ooohs and the teacher trying to calm the students down.

_Back in the office_

"Hello, I was told to come here."

"Ah yes, Mr. Kent. We called you down so you could escort Ms. Lane to all her classes."

"Sure I will," Clark said with the charming Kent smile.

"Great… I get stalker boy, go figure," Lois mumbled to herself.

"What was that Lois?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come on Smallville let's get a move on or we'll be late for our first class." Lois tried to muster her best smile.

"Smallville?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you Smallville. Got a problem with that?" Lois put her hands on her hips.

"No, not at all," Clark replied quickly. "What class do you have first?"

"Umm, it says math class with Mr. Calcus. Calcus, really? It sounds like snots coming out of your mouth, Calcus, wow."

"Well, that's the same as me so, I'll help you carry your books to your locker and then I'll show you where it is."

"Fine, fine, let's go Smallville."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Lois found out she had all her classes with Clark and she was less the enthusiastic about it. Not only did they have the same classes, but they were assigned next to each other because their names were next to each other alphabetically.

So, all day Lois got to hear about the farm, his family, and the notorious Lana Lang. This kid was obsessed; she thought that same thought all day. Not only did he talk about her constantly but he doodled about her too.

Clark however was kind of excited that he had the same classes with Lois. He was also glad that he got to sit next to her all day. She was easy to talk to. She also spoke her mind whether it was needed or not, and he found out she was pretty smart too.

He didn't know why but no matter how much she annoyed him, he still wanted to hang out with her. When he first saw her he thought she was pretty, but she seemed less than welcoming to him. He didn't care though because for some reason he wanted to know more about her.

"So, Lois what are you doing after school?" It was now Chloe, Lois, Pete, and him walking down the halls.

"I don't know. I'll probably be hanging out with Chloe or something, why?"

"Oh, just wondering that's all."

Chloe and Pete gave each other an are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking look. They both nodded in reply.

Pete decided to speak up," Hey, why don't we all meet up at the Kent farm around five?"

They all replied with an, "ok."

"Great, so see you all at five," Pete said as he waved and left.

"So, I guess it's just the three of us," Lois stated.

"Actually, I have an article I'm working on in the library. So, I'll see you guys at five too."

"Chloe you're my ride home," Lois yelled down the hall.

"Well, if you would like I can take you home. My mom is coming to pick me up in ten minutes." Clark decided it would be a good thing to ask, plus his mom would meet her before she came over.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"No, my Mom won't care. She likes having children around."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, well I'm going to stop at my locker and pick up some things. I'll meet you back here."

"Okay, that's fine, just be careful."

"Smallville, I'm going to my locker, not walking off a bridge. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay Lois if you say so."

Lois walked to her locker and began to open it, but before she knew it she was grabbed from behind. She tried to spin kick the stranger, but he grabbed her leg. She let out a scream before so was knocked unconscious.

Clark heard her scream and super sped down the hallway. He saw a guy dragging her away. He ran over and punched the guy, but only enough to knock him down. He grabbed Lois and sped off.

The stranger got up and looked around for them but couldn't find them anywhere. He got out his cell phone and began talking, "Boss, I had the kid but this freak came and punched me. I looked everywhere but they're nowhere in sight."

"_What do you mean you lost her? You understand if you don't capture her soon I will have your head."_

"Yes, yes, I understand that if I don't find her I'll be done for."

"_Now, this time go get her and bring her back. Oh and why you're at it find out who the freak kid is. But if you have to, bring him in too."_

Yes, boss I won't fail next time. Okay, I will Boss, bye."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, thank you:)


	3. Awakened

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this, like I said in the last chapter I've been extremely busy. I hope to be updating more but there are no promises. So, I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Lois suddenly jolted herself awake.

"What the…" She would have continued but someone cut her off.

"Shhh, lay back down your still weak." It was none other than the concerned face of Martha Kent.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Lois backed herself against the couch and resisted her touch afraid of what she would do.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Martha Kent, Clark's mom. Clark said that someone tried to attack you. He went and got an adult and scared the stranger off. Are you feeling any better?"

Hesitantly Lois answered," Yeah…a lot better, thanks. So, where is Smallville anyway?"

"Smallville? Honey, you are in Smallville. You must have really bumped your head hard. Here lay back down and I'll get you some water."

"Oh no, Smallville is Clark and you don't have to get me anything. Uncle Gabe is probably worrying about me. I should head home." Lois started to get back up and head for the door.

"Clark is in the barn. I already called your Uncle and he knows you're with us, plus aren't you and Chloe coming here around five anyway? It's just about five now. So why don't you just sit back down, Okay?"

"Right were supposed to meet in the barn, must have slipped my mind. Almost getting kidnapped can do that to a girl," She smirked a little and then continued, "I think I'll head up to the barn and surprise Sma…I mean Clark. Thanks again ."

"No problem sweetie, and it's Martha. Just be careful, I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore."

"Heh, I will. See you later ."

"See you," Martha said as she gave a little knowing smile to herself.

Lois walked up the barn door steps just to see a brooding Clark looking out the window.

"Whatcha thinking about Smallville?"

Clark turned around at the familiar voice, "Lois, how are you feeling? I see you're back to your old self."

"You could say that, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Right…it's nothing. So, are you ready for the study group," He asked as he picked up the pile of books on the table.

She was about to keep going on the subject but decided it was best to drop it. "As ready as I'll ever be. You know where I come from when someone says 'study party' they usually mean an actual party."

"Well, this is not where you come from so we're actually going to study."

"You know the only cool thing about you right now is your mom. With a mom like that you can't possibly be as weird as I think you are," she said with a smirk.

Clark was about to reply when Chloe came rushing up the stairs bombarding Lois in a hug.

"Are you alright? Uncle Gabe told me about someone attacking you. When he said you were here I came here as fast as I could."

"Um Chlo? Need some air here."

"Oh, sorry I was just so worried about you. Why were they going after you? Do you know who attacked you?"

Lois could see the concern in her eyes, "Chloe, I'm fine, see. No injuries what so ever, and no I don't know who the guy was or why he was after me. I should just be glad Clark saw the scene and got somebody to help."

"You're welcome by the way," Clark chimed in.

Lois chose to ignore his comment, "I only got a glimpse of his face and even if I tried I couldn't remember it. I tried to spin kick him, he caught my leg, put something over my mouth, and then I blacked out."

"Wait, you tried to spin kick him! Lois Lane! What in the right mind were you thinking?!"

"Calm down Chloe, I thought I could take him. I mean I am black belt, it's not like I can't take care of myself," Lois said as she rolled her eyes.

"Lois, I know you can take care of yourself. You remind of that all the time. I just really wish you would think before you acted! I mean what would have happened to you if Clark wasn't there to witness it. You could be really hurt or worse, dead!"

Lois was shocked at the fact that Chloe was yelling at her. "But Chloe it's not like he gave me warning. He grabbed me from behind. What was I supposed to do let him take me?"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" All eyes turned to him. "Clark are you okay, you're looking a little scared over there? Did I come at the wrong time?"

Clark cautiously crept between the girls and replied, "No Pete, actually you came at the perfect time. Right girls?" Clark gave Pete a –you-saved-my-butt- look and Pete just nodded.

Lois finally decided to speak up, "Yeah couldn't have picked a better time myself. So, let's get to studying." Picked up a book and sat on the couch.

They all stood there looking at her as if she was crazy.

Lois looked up and saw them all staring at her, "Come on, what are you waiting for, chop chop."

With that Clark quickly grabbed a book and sat down. He was scared about what she might do if he didn't do what she said.

Pete quickly followed still wondering what was going on but a little scared himself. I mean who was he kidding, Lois was a little scary.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and joined. She didn't want to be the only one standing there.

_

* * *

_

_The Next Morning_

"Lois get up, I want to talk to you."

"Ugh…what time is it?" She looked at the clock, "Chlo-e, what could possibly be so important that you'd wake me up a six in the morning?"

"You know perfectly well what is so important. We never finished our discussion about what happened to you."

"What's there left to discuss? The guy grabbed me, I tried a spin kick move on him, he caught my leg and covered my nose and mouth. There's nothing more to talk about. Can you just drop it so I can get my well deserved sleep?"

"No, Lois I can't drop it. That guy could have killed you. You're just lucky I didn't call the general. He would've had a fit."

Lois again drifting slowly off to sleep mumbled, "Yeah, you're telling me…"

"Wait, didn't the General send you here because of some threats against the family? Maybe that guy was the guy that threatened your family." Chloe looked over at Lois who she saw had fallen asleep. She smirked and pushed Lois off the bed.

"Chloe! What are you thinking?!"

"I was thinking, I might have found out a clue and my dear cousin had fallen asleep when I was explaining it."

Lois gave her a mad and apologetic look. "Okay fine, I'm up. Now what was this amazing clue you found?"

"As I was saying, maybe this guy was the guy that had threatened your family."

"Nah, my dad gets threats all the time. None of them have ever really gone after us."

"Then, why did he send you here? Maybe the General knew this guy was legit. What could this guy have on your family that would make the General send you away?"

"You know I never thought about it. I just assumed he was taking precautions or something. I don't know? Clark might have seen his face though. We should ask him today at school."

"Okay, which reminds me…race you to the bathroom," as she was saying it she took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Lois slowly got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. "How can you possibly have that much energy at this time in the morning?"

"Easy, it's called I do my homework when I get home and not at twelve at night," she said with a smug smile.

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault I have better things to do with my day."

"What better things could you possibly have? I mean…you just moved here," Chloe said trying to cover her comment.

"Well, yesterday I was knocked out half the day and tonight I have Eric's party to go to," Lois stated mater-of-factly.

"How did you get invited to that party? You've only been at Smallville Middle School a day. It took me at least a week to get to know people well enough to get invited to their parties."

"You should know by now that I have my ways cuz," she said with a mischievous smile which made Chloe worry a bit. "I'm just glad it's the weekend."

_

* * *

_

_At School_

"Hey Pete, what is Clark doing?"

"Well Chloe, he is actually attempting to talk to Lana. Hey Lois."

"Hi, Pete. Ha, I bet you five bucks that he trips," Lois said as she stared at the scene before her.

"I bet he mumbles something stupid or embarrassing," Chloe said.

"Hey, no fair you guys took the good ones. Fine I guess I'll stick up for him and say he won't embarrass himself," Pete said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Lois said as she watched Clark approach Lana.

They watched him attempt to walk up to her and just before he reached her, he tripped and fell.

"Dang it Lois, do you have to be right about everything," Chloe complained as she got five dollars out of her bag.

"Oh come on, that was a typical Smallville move right there."

"She right about that one Chloe, I even saw that coming," Pete said as he got his five bucks out for Lois.

"Thank you and thank you," She said as she grabbed the five dollars from each of their hands.

"Well, at least he got something out of it. She is helping him with his books and she is talking to him too," Pete stated with an almost proud smile on his face.

"Well, at least he talked to her. It's better than watching him stare, drool, and talk about her _all the time_," Lois said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's help him up."

"Dang it Chloe, why do you always have to be so nice," Lois said trying to mock her earlier comment.

"I don't know, I guess it's a curse," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "You okay Clark," she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Chloe."

"No problem," she said with a smile.

"Wow Smallville, you really know how to make an entrance."

"Yeah, well tripping in front of her is better than talking to you sometimes."

Chloe and Pete looked shocked at his comment. Clark Kent is never rude and he has never been so assertive before.

"Oh, I'm so hurt. I think I'll go cry now," Lois said exasperated tone.

"Well, why don't we get inside now," Chloe said giving Clark a weird look.

"Yeah, good idea Chlo," Pete agreed.

After a long silence once they were in the school Chloe decided to talk. "Hey, are you guys going to Eric's party tonight?"

"Now, Chloe that's a stupid question. Smallville here doesn't go to any party unless you're actually studying," Lois said with a smirk.

"Actually Lois, I am going. Thank you for asking," Clark said with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Okay…How about you Pete?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Eric said there's going to be 'spin the bottle' and you know I would never miss an opportunity like that," Pete said with a grin on his face.

Clark gulped, "spin the bottle?"

"Yeah Smallville, you know the game where people sit in a circle and a guy or girl spins an empty bottle and whoever it lands on they have to kiss. Don't tell me you're afraid to kiss a girl Smallville," Lois said with a slight laugh.

"No Lois, I'm afraid I'll get stuck kissing you," Clark said with his full glare at Lois.

"Ok-ay…Let's get to class the bell is about to ring," Chloe said trying to break the tension.

"Okay, I'll see yeah later guys," Clark said as he left for his first class.

"Wait up Smallville! Yeah I'll see you guys around," Lois said as she walked off.

"Well, that was strangely weird," Chloe said as Pete and her walked off to their class.

"Yeah, I've never seen Clark so forward like that…ever."

"Me either. Maybe it's because they have every class together," Chloe said.

"I don't know. It just seems weird for Clark. Is it weird for Lois to act like that," Pete asked as he sat down at his desk.

Just when Chloe was about to answer the teacher walked in, "Class please be seated and no talking. You know the rules."

The one and only thing Chloe hated about school was being stuck in Mr. Johnson's homeroom. "_I guess we'll wait and see what happens at the party_" Chloe thought.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry again. Please R&R:)


	4. The Party

A/N: Thank you for all that reviewed and for all that are staying tuned. I hope you enjoy this chapter.:)

* * *

"So, Lois, are you excited about your first party in Smallville," Chloe asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

They were helping each other get ready for the so called 'best party of the year' that Eric was throwing.

"No, not really…I mean how much fun can a bunch of farmers have? No offense Chlo."

"None-taken and you'd be surprised. Smallville is quite a party town."

"It's a thirteen year old's party. Give me a break. It's not like we'll be cracking open beer cans and running naked through the lawn," Lois said disbelievingly.

"You've been to a thirteen year old's party where they've done that?"

"Well, no but that's not the point," She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I think you're more nervous and excited than you're letting on."

"Why do you say that? Is there something I should be nervous about," Lois asked getting a little suspicious.

"No…Well, yes, kind of. Aren't you a little nervous about the 'spin the bottle'?"

"No, why should I be…unless you're planning something that I should know about."

"Well, I mean the only guy I've ever kissed is Clark, and that was to tell him we could just be friends."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You kissed Farmboy! Ewww, wasn't it gross, I mean it is Smallville," Lois said as she crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Actually…He is a surprisingly good kisser, but it was only a peck. It's not like we were making out."

"Ewww, I still can't believe you kissed him. That's like kissing a fish, you just don't do it. Now I'm going to have that image inside my head all night." Lois kept her nose crinkled and looked at Chloe like it was the nastiest thing she's ever heard.

"What me kissing Clark?"

"No, me kissing a fish, Ick!"

"Lois," Chloe said as she pushed her and giggled.

"What? You can't tell me you don't think kissing a fish is gross."

"Well, let's just hope that you don't land on Clark when we play. I mean that would just be horrible," Chloe said with exasperation.

"It would be my worst nightmare coming true that's for sure."

"So you have dreamt about kissing Clark," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Shut up, now let's go. At this rate we'll be more than fashionably late."

"Okay, let's go I'm ready. How do I look," Chloe asked as she spun around.

"Let's just say those boys better watch out, cause you're hot. Okay, my turn," Lois said as she turned slowly.

"Well, you look just as good if not better."

"Yeah, if that's possible. Come on," Lois said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

_

* * *

_

_At the Party_

"Look Clark there's Lana. Why don't you go over there and dance with her," Pete suggested. In truth he was just sick of standing there and watching everybody else dance.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why do you say that? Oh, her boyfriend is right there. Sorry man, I tried," Pete said as he patted his back.

It had been true Lana had been going out with Brad for about a week now.

"Yeah, oh well. Hey look there's Chloe and, ugh Lois," Clark said with

"What do you have against Lois? Yesterday you were fighting with her and Clark I've never seen you fight with anyone. What's up?"

"Nothing is up. She's the one that started it. She's bossy, rude, and I can't stand her."

"Sounds like your type," Pete said with a smirk.

"What! How could you even think that?"

"Well let's see; she's the complete opposite of Lana, she's hot, and oh yeah she brings out a side of you none of us ever see. If that's not a match made in heaven I don't what is."

"What do you mean 'she brings out a side of me no one else sees'?"

"Nevermind," Pete said with a chuckle. "Look, here they come. Try to behave yourself Clark."

"Hey Pete, Clark," Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey Chloe, you're looking good tonight," Pete said.

"Thank you Pete."

"Where's Lois? Wasn't she right next to you," Clark asked.

Chloe grinned and replied, "Well, if you must know Danny asked her to dance."

Right then Alicia came up to Clark.

"Hey Clark…um, do you want to dance," Alicia asked a bit nervously.

"Well, I don't kn…."

"He would love to Alicia. Go on Clark have fun," Pete pushed Clark forward which only got him a glare from Clark.

"Great! Come on," Alicia took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Pete I can't believe you did that," Chloe exclaimed.

"What? The guy has been standing here all night watching Lana. He needed to start having some fun."

"I guess you're right. He does brood about her a lot. Maybe this will do him some good. I mean what could it hurt right?"

"Exactly. Now, Miss Chloe, would you like to dance," He said in a silly accent.

Chloe laughed and replied back in just as silly accent, "Why Pete Ross, I would love to."

They danced for a while before Eric announced that it was time for 'spin the bottle'.

"Umm...I'm going to step outside for a second. Thanks for the dance Alicia," Clark said sheepishly as he tried to slip away. Unfortunately for him Alicia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the circle where all the kids were sitting.

"Come on Clark, it will be fun," she said with a big smile on her face.

Lois couldn't help but over hear and said as she walked by, "Yeah Smallville, it will be _so_ much fun."

"So, who wants to go first," Eric asked. When no one volunteered he finally said, "Fine, I'll go first."

Round and round the bottle spun before it landed smack dab on Chloe.

"Woo, Chloe," Lois cheered. Chloe just gave her a death glare in return. Lois just shrugged in return.

The kiss was a little awkward and took forever but they got it over with and Chloe spun the bottle. It landed on Brad.

Chloe quickly glanced at Lana and she looked a little mad. "Oh, um, I'll spin again," Chloe said quickly.

All she heard was a whole bunch of 'no's' and 'you have to do it'. Chloe looked at Lana one more time and she gave her a reassuring nod.

Chloe quickly kissed him and the group moved on.

After a few more spins it was finally Pete's turn. Pete spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Lois Lane.

Pete gulped and Lois just smirked. Lois slowly crept towards him and Pete didn't move. Lois got bored of waiting for him to move. She rolled her eyes, grabbed his head and kissed him. Pete was shocked. They sat there like that until they all heard Eric's mom come down the stairs.

"What's going on down here," she asked as she came down.

Lois and Pete jumped apart and everybody scrambled up and started dancing again.

"Nothing mom, everything is fine," Eric yelled up the stairs.

"Well, it's almost time for everyone to leave. There are some parents up here waiting. So, why doesn't everyone just move upstairs?"

"Okay mom, we'll be right up. Come on guys, let's go."

They all trudge upstairs and waited for their rides except Clark and Alicia. Clark started to head up the stairs when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back down. To his surprise it was Alicia. Then, without any words she quickly kissed on the lips and ran up the stairs.

Clark just stood there. He couldn't believe the turn of events tonight. He didn't know why but when Pete and Lois kissed, he got a little bit mad. What surprised him most was at the end when Alicia kissed him. He had no idea she even liked him.

'_Maybe I've been so caught up in Lana that I really haven't given anyone else a chance. I probably would have never even noticed Alicia if she hadn't kissed me tonight. Alicia a nice girl and she likes me back. Maybe I should give her a chance. But then again, what if Lana and Brad break up and I miss my chance with her. Ugh, I have a lot to think about.' _

He finally snapped out of his daze and ran up the stairs. Clark didn't know what Monday would bring him but he knew that it would be a whole lot of drama.

Lois went around to the back of the house because she needed to think too. Before she could consider what happened she heard a voice behind her.

"You know how much trouble I got in for not getting you last time little girl? Well, this time I won't fail because no one is here to save you."

"You again," Lois said in disgust. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, we only need you for bait. So why don't you be a good little girl and come with me."

"Bite me."

"Now you see we could do this the easy way or hard way. Which way is it going to be?"

"I'll take hard way for two hundred Alex," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're a funny one too. This makes it a lot easier to do this." He brought up a fist but before he could bring it down she had kicked him and ran away.

"You little brat! Come back here!"

She ran to the front the front of the house where there were still kids waiting. Eric's mom was still there too, thankfully.

"Lois, are you okay? What happened," asked a worried Chloe.

"He came back. He said I was only bait. He was right behind me. I kicked him and ran," Lois said in between breaths.

"Lois calm down. You okay now. He won't attack you as long as there are people around. Now there's , she's our ride home. Let's go, okay?"

Lois could still see the worry in her eyes and replied, "Okay, let's go."

Lois didn't know who that man was or when he was going to attack next, but she was going to keep an eye out from now on. With the help of her cousin she was sure she could bring him down.

TBC


	5. Dissapearance

_A/N: again sorry for the wait guys. I'll hopefully get two chapters up this week. Thank you to all that reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoy:)_

_

* * *

_

_The Next day_

"Chloe, wake up," Lois said as she shook her cousin awake.

"mmm."

"Chlo, come on we need to talk. Please wake up."

"Lois…isn't it usually me waking you up," Chloe said as she slowly got up.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep in when there's so much on my mind. Plus it's even harder when someone is hunting you down," She said as she sighed and fell back into her bed.

"Lois, like I said last night the guy won't get you if there are people around. Wait, what other things do you have on your mind?"

"Well, last night you know how I kissed Pete?"

"Yeah," Chloe said as she have her a continue look.

"Well, I didn't really like it. Don't get me wrong he's a good kisser, but there was nothing there," she said nervously.

"Lois, what are you trying to say? You kissed him and didn't like it, so what."

"Well, what if he expects something out of it? What if he liked it? Then I would feel horrible and it would ruin the little friendship we have."

"Lois, you know Pete," Chloe said simply.

"The problem is Chlo, I don't. I just met him two days ago."

"Well, I can tell you Pete is a real lady's man. He'll bounce back quickly don't worry about it. Plus, knowing Pete he won't expect anything, he knew it was just a game," she shrugged simply as she said it.

"Well, that's good. Now all I have to worry about is the awkward tension there's going to be on Monday." She rolled her eyes and plopped her head back down on her pillow.

"See, nothing to worry about. I mean at least you didn't have to kiss Lana's boyfriend. She was giving me a death stare the whole time," Chloe said as she plopped her head back down on her pillow too.

"Yeah, I feel bad for you. Anyway, are we going to start to find out who this guy is that's trying to kidnap me?"

"Yeah, Clark is coming here around eleven to help. After that we can start to look," Chloe said with a smile.

"You know it's almost eleven now. You have about five minutes. Luckily guys are usually late."

"Five minutes! Why didn't you wake me up sooner! You don't know Clark Kent. He is literally always on time," she said as she rushed towards the bathroom.

"Huh, so he's a real boyscout I take it?"

"You have no idea."

"I'll meet you downstairs. Uncle Gabe already made breakfast and I already ate."

Lois looked at her watch.

"Ha, eleven o' clock. Guess Clark isn't such a boyscout after all." Almost as if on cue the doorbell rang. "Never mind," she mumbled to herself.

She went and answered the door.

"Hey Chloe…Oh it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean. And here I thought we were forming a sort of friendship," she said as she acted hurt.

"Oh, Lois, no, it's just Chloe always answers the door so I assumed it was her. I didn't mean anything by that comment. I'm sorry," Clark said as he started to look nervous and stumbled forward through the door.

"Geez, you are a boyscout," Lois mumbled to herself. "Do need help there Clark," she asked as she offered her hand.

"No, I'm fine…I just forgot there was a step there," He replied as he slowly picked himself back up.

"Oookaay…Well, Chloe will be down in a little bit. She woke up a little late today," Lois said as she moved towards the living room.

"Okay…Then why don't we get started and then we'll catch her up when she comes down," he said as he followed her. '_I can't believe I tripped. I never trip. Now she probably thinks I'm a klutz. Wait, why do I care what she thinks; it's only Lois.' _Clark thought as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Where do we start?"

"Ummm…I guess give me a description of his face."

"Umm…Okay, he had black hair, devious eyes, wicked grin, and an evil voice," Lois said a bit unsure of herself.

"Okay Lois, you just described about every criminal in the world. Try to be a bit more specific," Clark said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know it's not easy to picture a guy's face in your head that's trying to kill you. What about you? You saw him that one time in the hallway. What did he look like to you?"

Clark closed his eyes and then started drawing a face on his notepad. He made sure to do it slowly so she didn't get suspicious.

Fifteen minutes had passed and finally Chloe came down the stairs.

"Hey guys, I'm ready we can start," she said with a smile.

"We already did miss take-forever-in-the-bathroom," Lois said as she stared intently at the face Clark was drawing.

"Oh, well, I woke up a little late and that's how long it usually takes me. Sorry I can't cut down my routine like _some_ people," Chloe said as she sat down on the couch and rolled her eyes.

"Its okay, Clark is in the middle of drawing the face he saw when I was kidnapped the first time. It is taking_ forever_ though."

"I'm sorry Lois, am I taking too long for your liking. Because I don't see anyone else able to draw the face, unless you can," He said giving her a little glare. When Lois became silent he retorted, "That's what I thought, so why don't you go over something else that could give us a clue."

"Okay, Lois did he say what he wanted of you?"

"Yes, he said I was only bait. I don't know who he could be baiting with me. Unless, maybe your suggestion wasn't that far off Chloe. I mean it would make perfect sense using me to get the General." Lois furrowed her brows and started thinking.

"Well, now that we figured out motive we need to figure out his next move," Chloe stated as she starting thinking too.

"There! All done. Does this look like the guy Lois?" Clark showed her the picture and to Lois's shock it was almost identical.

"Wow Smallville, you've got some real talent there," Lois said as she eyed Clark suspiciously. "Then again, you had to learn how to do something right."

"I'll have you know I can do more than draw faces," Clark stated in defense.

"Yeah, I bet you can draw animals too," Lois said as she rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Can we get back to the main focus here? Lois is that the guy that you saw?" Chloe was getting a little annoyed at all the bantering. It had been going on since they met and it was getting a little old.

"Yes, it is. Except that his eyes were more green then brown," Lois said as she looked at Clark.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lois I couldn't duplicate him exactly. It was a little hard when someone would point out how long and boring it was to watch me draw every two seconds," Clark said as he glared at Lois.

"Oh, I forgive you," she retorted with a smirk curving on her mouth.

"Guys," Chloe yelled. She had reached her limit. She was thinking of worst things that could happen to her than being stuck in a room with Lois and Clark but none came to mind. "You guys are fighting like an old married couple. Now will you just shut up and get back to the main focus here! Thank you."

That shut them both up immediately. Clark had never heard Chloe yell except when she yelled at Lois in the barn and she was really mad.

Lois was mad that she didn't get a last word in and muttered, "He started it."

"No Lois, you started it with the 'his eyes are more green than brown', remember," Clark said still keeping his glare on her.

"Well, if you would have gotten the eye color right…"

"Well, sorry Lois that I can't be perfect like you," Clark exasperated.

"I never implied that I was perfect Clark, but I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a grin.

Just when Clark was about say something Chloe got up and left.

"Way to go Smallville, look what you did."

"What I did! This is your fault! You started it!"

"I think we already clarified that it was you who started it Smallville."

"Whatever Lois, let's go get Chloe. She looked kind of mad."

"I'll get her. You stay and keep investigating," Lois said as she got up to go leave.

Clark grabbed her arm, "Why can't I go, I am her best friend."

"Yeah, and I'm her cousin which gives me more right then you."

"Why don't we just go together," Clark suggested.

"No, us being in the same room together started this mess. I don't think it would be a good idea for it to make it worse," she said as she pushed Clark back down on the couch. "I'm going and that's, that."

Lois walked out the door but didn't see Chloe anywhere. "Chloe! Chloe! I'm sorry that Smallville upset you! You can come out now he's not around!" She looked all around the house but didn't find her. She ran inside. "Clark, Chloe is not outside. I looked everywhere for her and she isn't here. She's gone."

TBC

* * *

A/N:I hope you enjoyed it sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Please R&R:)


	6. Discoveries

_Previously…_

"_Clark, Chloe is not outside. I looked everywhere for her and she isn't here. She's gone."_

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Gone as in vanished. She wasn't anywhere that I looked and I looked practically everywhere," Lois said frantically. "What if she's hurt? What if that person that's trying to get me took her?"

"Lois! Look at me. Chloe will be fine. We will find her and she will be fine, okay."

Lois looked into to Clark's eyes and saw worry and guarantee. "Okay, we'll do this. How are we going to do this if we can't stand to be in the same room with each other for more than a second?"

"Well, I can try to ignore your rude comments," he said with a smirk.

"And I can try to ignore your dorkiness and your lame attempts at come backs."

"Okay, then it's agreed. We'll just ignore each other," Clark said.

"Fine, but if I hear one sentence about your precious little Lana I will have to kill you," Lois said.

"I don't talk about her that much and what do you have against the girl. You haven't even met her," Clark asked a little curious.

"It's just she acts so fake around everyone and she's always just so perky. No normal person could be as perky as she is. I mean come on."

"I think you're jealous."

Lois had to chuckle at that comment, "_Me_ jealous of _her_? Why in the world would I be jealous of her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because everyone loves her. It could also be that you secretly have feelings for me and you're jealous that I like her."

Okay now she knew she couldn't hold back her laughter. She was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor. "That's a good one Smallville. _Me_ liking _you_," She burst out in laughter again, "Where do you come up with these things? Unless, _you _secretly like me Smallville."

He was a little flustered with that comment. He wasn't expecting her to come back with anything at all. "Umm….no….I mean I like you as a friend, but nothing more." He was starting to blush.

"Relax Smallville, I was just kidding. Men will fly before we ever get together. Now let's try to stay focused on the main issue here, Chloe is missing."

"Yeah, and our only suspect is the guy that's been trying to kidnap you."

"Well, he does have a motive. He could be using her to get to me."

"I say we look around and see if there are any clues that could lead is to this guy," Clark said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll check the tree house first, she always reads in there when she needs to clear her head."

"Okay and I'll check around the backyard she likes to look at the clouds and think there sometimes."

They both split up. Clark still kept a good watch on Lois just in case that guy attacked her again. Lois on the other hand was looking intently for clues. She looked at every inch of that tree house and found nothing so she decided to head down and see how Clark was doing. As she was about to go on the last step she noticed a green shoe print that was glowing a little bit on the ground.

"Smallville! Come here quick! I think I found a clue!"

Clark ran over and instantly became sick from the glowing green foot print. "What is that stuff," he asked in a pained voice. He was now hunched over looking as if he was about to hurl.

"Are you alright Smallville? You aren't looking to hot."

"I think I'm allergic to that stuff whatever it is," He said as he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Clark!"

"Get me away from that, please. I think I'm allergic to it."

"Okay, I'll get you away," Lois said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from the tree house. "Geez Smallville, for how small you look you have to weigh like a ton."

Clark started to feel better as he got away from the stuff. He knew he had felt that feeling before but he couldn't place where he had felt it before. "Lois, you can let me go now. I'm fine I promise," he said as he slowly got back up.

"You gave me a scare back there Smallville. You looked like you were about to hurl or something. And what was that glowing green stuff?"

"I'm fine now and I don't know what that glowing green stuff was. I have felt that feeling before which means that I have been exposed to it before. The only problem is I can't remember where."

"Well I can try to help jog your memory," Lois offered still feeling a little bad for bringing him over there in the first place.

"What are you going to do, get a sample of it and then torture me with it till I remember?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that mean. Plus I wouldn't torture you per say," she said with a little smirk playing on her face.

"Lo-is," Clark whined.

"Fine, I won't help I was just going to make some suggestions on where I've seen you make that face before."

"Wait, you've seen me make that face before?" Lois just nodded. "Where? Where exactly have you seen me make that face before?" He was very curious. As far as he knew _nothing_ he had ever run across had made him sick.

"Well, let's see…I think it was yesterday."

"Could you be a little more specific Lois," Clark said getting a little annoyed.

"Okay Geez, I think it was when you were approaching Lana. Come to think of it her necklace also glowed like that footprint did-"She paused in mid-sentence and furrowed her brows as if thinking intensely.

"Lois what do you mean?" Almost as if realization hit him he said very quickly, "Lois, no. It couldn't be Lana that took Chloe. I mean I've seen Chloe's kick and it could take Lana out in a second. Plus Lana wouldn't hurt anyone and her shoe size is like five and that footprint was like ten."

"Relax Smallville, I didn't think it was Lana. I mean no offense but Chloe could probably break her like a twig. Though she would have motive because of Chloe kissing her boyfriend last night. It's not her. She doesn't seem like the kidnapping type anyway. A little fake yes, but a kidnapper, I mean come on."

"Then why were you connecting the footprint with her necklace?"

"I was thinking that we could ask her what her necklace was made out of and then connect the dots," she said as she looked at him as if he was the stupidest man alive.

"Oh…Good plan. But, I can't get within five steps of her without getting this feeling in my stomach," he said sheepishly.

"It's called vomit Clark. If the substance of her necklace is the same as that footprint, then the supposed 'butterflies' could be a mere allergic reaction to her necklace."

"Well it's worth a shot."

"Great, you can stay here and search for clues why I go and ask Lana about her necklace."

"Wait, why can't I go?"

Lois gave him another are-you-seriously-asking-me-that-question look. "Because Farmboy, you're allergic. It would be bad for you to get near her or that necklace." She started heading towards Lana's house and he could hear her mumble, "Geez, it's like talking to a two year old."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all that have you reviewed. I love your feedback and it helps me so much, so thank you. Okay, so I know this is a short chapter but the next will be longer trust me;) I hoped you enjoyed it though. Please R&R:)


	7. Authors Note please read

Okay, well I know I haven't updated in a while. Well that while is going to be longer because I'm going camping for a week. I'm really sorry and when I get back I'll really try to update a lot more. Oh yeah and I won't be able to get a new chapter up because I'm leaving tomorrow. I am really sorry and when I get back I'll try to get at least two more chapters up. Thanks for staying tuned with the story and I will try to get that update when I get back. Thanks for all the reviews and support. It is much appreciated. Again thank you all:)

~annaangel23~


	8. Conversations

_A/N: Again, sorry to leave you waiting. Thanks for all the reviews, I love the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)_

_

* * *

_

_Knock knock_

"Oh hey…Lois?"

"Hey Lana," Lois said with a fake smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking around the neighborhood and I thought 'hey why not say hi to my friend Lana'? So, here I am," Lois said in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

"Well, that's very nice of you," Lana said with a suspicious gaze. "No offense Lois, but you haven't even said two words to me since you got here. Why the sudden one eighty?"

"Your right I haven't I'm sorry. It's just, you're so popular and it's just so hard to approach you because of me being the new girl and all. I mean you know how that is." Lois had to refrain from rolling her eyes and from laughing at her own act.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you Lois to drop by. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Lois knew she was in with the endearing expression Lana was giving her. Of course she couldn't help but stick her tongue out for a second when she turned around.

"Well, here is the living room. Why don't you take a seat there why I go tell my Aunt Nell that one of friends is here."

"Okay, sounds great."

Lois watched as Lana walked up the stairs. Once she knew she was out of sight she started looking around. The first thing she saw was a picture of a little girl and what looked like her parents. She assumed the little girl was Lana, but she hadn't seen the two grownups in the picture around.

"Those were my parents," Lana said which made Lois jump a little.

"_Were_ your parents?"

"They died in the meteor shower. Meteor crashed right into them actually. I live with my Aunt Nell now, she takes care of me."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah most people don't. They just assume I have the perfect life. I'm guessing you thought somewhat the same when you first saw me."

"Well, yeah sort of. You make it look like you got it all. Could've fooled me," Lois said as she sat back down on the couch.

"I guess you could say I'm lucky though. I mean my Aunt Nell takes care of me and at least I'm with family, right," Lana asked almost unsure of herself which didn't go unnoticed by Lois.

"Well, yeah things could be worse. You could've been left with some over bearing father who expects you to take care of your younger sister, only to ship her away to boarding school." Lois wanted to slap herself for that one. She inwardly critiqued herself '_No more talking about your troubles. Focus on the prize, figure out what is in the necklace.'_

"Did that happen to you or something," Lana asked curiously.

"Yeah, but let's not dwell on my past. I like your necklace. Where did you get it," Lois asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"You know Lois if you need to talk I'm here for you and liked you said we're friends right?"

"Right," Lois said mustering up the best smile she could, "Anyway, your necklace. Where did you get it? It's beautiful."

"Oh, my Aunt Nell made it for me the day she officially adopted me. She says it is to remind me of all that I lost the day of the meteor shower."

"I've never seen a stone like that before. What is it called?"

"It's part of the meteor rock that killed my parents. I believe that so much bad luck has come out of it; there can only be good left," Lana said as she smiled sweetly.

"So it's like a good luck charm to you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say it is."

"I once had a good luck charm when I was like six. I wore around all the time. Then one day it disappeared. Lucy swore she didn't take it but I found it in her nightstand drawer the next day."

"Did you take it back and tell your dad?"

"No, I figured that I didn't need a good luck charm anymore."

"Why is that," Lana asked curiously.

"Because, I had luckily found the good luck charm and I wasn't wearing it. I now believe that we make our own luck."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just don't think I could ever take this off though. I mean it would be weird like I just lost a piece of me or something you know."

"Yeah, I know. So you know Clark Kent right?"

"Yeah doesn't he and his family live next door? He's kind of a nerd and to himself a bit?"

"Yep that would be him," Lois said again trying to suppress her laughter at Lana's description of him.

"Yeah, he's around you a lot. I assumed you guys were going out or something. Why did you bring him up?"

Lois burst into laughter, "_Me_ and Smallville going out. That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard," Lois breathed between laughs.

"You mean you're not?" Lana's eyes were wide.

"No, he's just rude, pestering, and brooding farm boy to me," she says as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you two could've fooled me and apparently the rest of the school," Lana said with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Wow, what do you mean the rest of the school? I mean come on; he annoys the heck out of me. Sometimes I swear he's out to just annoy me. I can't even stand him."

"The best ones always start that way."

"Okay, well um, I'm have to go to an uh…doctor's appointment, so I'll talk to you later Lana."

"Okay, bye Lois."

Lois practically darted out the door. She didn't expect the conversation to take such an ugly turn. It went from her getting her mission done, to her discovering that everyone thinks that she and Smallville are going out. Not that she hadn't thought about it, but that wasn't the point.

She finally arrived back at Chloe's house.

"Hey Lois, how did the talk with Lana go," he asked with a bright smile on his face that quickly turned to a frown at her shocked expression. "Lois are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"No, but it was as terrifying as one," her face still in a shocked expression.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad talking to her. What did she pull a knife out on you or something," Clark asked teasingly.

"Nope not a knife that's for sure."

"Did you find out what was in the necklace?" Clark was getting a little nervous about what could be in that necklace.

Lois decided not to bring up the whole thing about the school thinking they're together. "Yes, it is made of meteor rock. She told me that her Aunt Nell gave it to her the day she officially adopted her. Then she said something about so much bad luck came out of it; only good can be left."

"That's kind of cute."

"Yeah, except for the fact that it is part of the same meteor rock that killed her parents. Talk about some reminder."

"Losing a parent is a big deal Lois; you just can't throw that away."

"I know! Okay!"

"Okay geez," Clark said a little annoyed.

"Well, what did you find," Lois asked ready to drop the subject.

"I don't quite know exactly. It was some numbers carved into the side of the tree house."

"Do you think Chloe left them?"

"I don't think so. I think the person that took her carved them into to the wood maybe as a trap."

"Okay, but obviously the person is around someplace where there is meteor rock."

"Lois there was a meteor shower here; meteor rock is everywhere," Clark said giving Lois a incredulous look.

"I know that, I'm not dumb. What I mean is that he has to be in like a factory place or something because the meteor rock was liquid. Is there any abandoned factories here?"

"Yeah there are like three or so."

"Any of them invested with meteors," Lois asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know Lois. I don't go around and investigate abandoned factories or warehouses."

"Well, do you at least know where they're located?"

"Yeah, I know where some are."

"Great! You lead the way Smallville."

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes slowly wondering where she was at. The last thing she remembered she was in her tree house, and then someone came up behind her but before she could scream he paralyzed her? At least that's what it felt like. She couldn't move or anything and now she was chained to a chair.

"Where am I," She mumbled to herself.

"Why Miss Sullivan, nice of you to join us," a dark figure said with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Well, it's kind of hard to join you when I was paralyzed or knocked out. Who are you anyway and what do you want with me?"

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Sullivan. I'll answer your questions just one at a time," He said.

"Okay…Who are you?"

"Why I'm your worst nightmare but you can call me Devin."

"Okay Devin, what do you want with me?"

"Ha-ha-ha, you think I want something with you?" At that Chloe simply nodded. "Foolish little girl. My incompetent assistant grabbed the wrong girl. I really wanted your cousin but he grabbed you."

"Why didn't you just drop me off somewhere then?"

"At first I was planning on it until my incompetent assistant came up with a brilliant plan," Devin stated with a dark smile.

"What is your plan exactly?"

"What do you take me for, a fool Miss Sullivan? Why would I tell you my plan?"

"Fine, then what are you?"

"What am I? As in what are my powers?" Again Chloe nodded at this. "Well I can do absolutely nothing."

"What about your so called 'assistant'?"

"Oh him? He can temporarily paralyze people and sometimes make them do whatever he wants."

"What do you mean? Like he can control people?"

"In a way, yes he can. Now I must leave you Miss Sullivan. You should get some rest, you're going to need it." In the distance Chloe could hear his sinister laugh.

"How am I supposed to sleep chained up to a chair!" She knew it was no use so she tried to think what Lois would do in a situation like this. "What would Lois do," she asked herself. Then it came to her; she would look for a way to break these chains. Chloe started looking around but the place was bare. She knew she had to just sit there and wait for someone to come. "Might as well just mess with the chains why I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The action scene I think might be in the next one so stay tuned.


	9. Surprising House guest

* * *

"Lo-is, we've searched almost all the locations and it's almost nightfall. I want to find Chloe too but I also want to eat."

"Come on Smallville, you can stick out one more location can't you?" Lois looked at him and pleaded with her eyes. She knew he would eventually give in.

"Fine, just one more, but that's it."

She smiled contently until she looked at her map where the other locations were. "Oh," she said a little disappointed.

"Oh? What do you mean by oh?"

"Well…The rest of the warehouses are across town, except for three that are across the river."

"Lois we are not walking across town," Clark said fiercely.

"I wasn't considering that," Lois said matter-of-fact.

Clark just nodded and walked behind her when it hit him. She wanted to go through the woods and across the river to one of those three warehouses.

"Oh no Lois, we are not and I repeat not going across the river. At least not tonight we aren't. Why can't you just wait until morning when we can see enough to search for her?"

"Because Clark, the longer it takes us to find her the longer they have her to torture her or worse. So pardon me if I don't want to wait till morning to find her. She's like a sister to me Clark. You can go home if you want to, but I'm searching at least one more location for tonight." Lois was looking at him sternly. They were both staring at each other waiting for the other one to break.

"Lois, you know I'm not going to leave you alone out here. You could get yourself killed in those woods," he said as he pointed to them just noticing they had arrived.

"Well, I'm going and if you're not leaving me behind then I guess you're going too." She started walking towards the woods. She didn't hear his footsteps behind her so she turned around, "You coming Smallville or what?"

At that he jogged to follow behind her.

"Lois I really don't think this is a good idea," He said. Truthfully though, he was just a little scared because they were walking through the woods that were rumored to be haunted.

"Why," she asked as she turned around only to see a scared look on Clark's face. "Don't tell me you're scared of some woods Smallville." She started walking forward again.

"No I'm not scared of _some_ woods; I'm scared of _these_ woods."

"And what is _so _special about _these_ woods, that makes you so scared? I would love to know so I could use it," she said with a smirk on her mouth.

"They're just rumored to be haunted that's all."

"There is a reason why they call it a _rumor_ Smallville."

"Well, one of my classmates went into these woods as a dare last year-"

"Don't tell, me he never came," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think that's a bit cliché Smallville?"

"No," he said as he rolled his eyes, "he did come back. He was just _different_ when he came back."

"What do you mean _different_? Like meteor rock different?"

"No, he looked like he saw a ghost. Then, he kept saying something about 'it's coming' or something," he said as a shiver went down his back just thinking about it.

"What happened to this classmate of yours?" She had actually been getting curious about the weird happening in Smallville. They may or may not be true but they were sure as heck entertaining.

"His parents were worried about him when he got home and they admitted him to a hospital. They eventually moved away and as far as I know the kid is still the same. He has gotten a little better but he gets terrified at even the mention of this town."

"Wow, poor kid. How do you know that he wasn't threatened or anything? I mean these woods are old there is bound to be somebody living in them. Maybe they don't like kids or maybe they just like to be alone. Did you ever consider that as a possibility?"

"Well, no but if he was threatened don't you think he would have said something instead of 'it's coming'? It just never made any sense."

"Ow!"

"Lois are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine Smallville. I just stubbed my toe on something."

Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. "Here does this help."

"You carry a flashlight with you," she asked as she grabbed it from his hands.

"Well, I've learned with you that you can never be too prepared," he said with a grin on his face.

"Well, let's see what I tri-" she stopped dead in her sentence as she saw under the light of her flashlight was a dead body.

"Lois are you okay?" he looked down where she was looking.

"Oh my god," was all that came out of her mouth as she looked down.

The body was small like a child's. By the looks of the pink shoes it was a girl. She traveled the flashlight up the body while holding her breath praying it wasn't Chloe. Clark was doing the same as her. Finally it came to a head. It was covered in dirt but coming out of the dirt was a piece of blonde hair.

"Oh my god," Lois said again as if she was about to cry. She went to go uncover the face. She gently brushed it away to make sure that she didn't hurt it. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out it wasn't Chloe. "Oh thank god," was all that came out of her mouth as she looked at the body.

"I know that body," Clark finally spoke.

"Who is she?"

"Th…that is," he took a gulp, "that's Beth Andrews."

"Who is Beth Andrews?"

"I've known her since Kindergarten. She was real to herself. She was the one that usually sat back in the corner and read or something. She was always polite and didn't have any enemies. You could have asked every person in the school about her and they all would have told you they loved her."

"Well obviously she did something wrong or had some enemy or she wouldn't have ended up like that," Lois said as she pointed to the body.

"Well, by the looks of her outfit and sleeping bag, I would say she was planning on camping out here. And by the looks of the cuts and bruises on her body it looks like she put up a fight."

"My question is how did she die? There are no stab wounds, bullet wounds, or any marks around her neck," Lois stated. "Do you she was poisoned or something?"

"I don't know but I think we should call the police," Clark said as he got his cell phone out.

"And what do you suppose we tell them? 'Oh yeah we were out investigating my cousin's disappearance and stumbled across this body.' Yeah that sounds like a great idea Smallville," Lois said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, the police probably could've found Chloe faster then we could've. Plus we can't just leave the body here; her parents are probably worrying about her."

"Fine, but we can't tell them about Chloe."

"Why? They could probably handle the case better than we could anyway."

"Because, my Uncle Gabe has enough to think about with Aunt Moira gone and all. We don't need to worry him with Chloe considering that's all he has left."

"Well, what are we supposed to tell him when he asks where she is when she's not there in the morning?"

"I don't know, but you can call the police if you want. We could tell them we were camping with our relatives or something."

"Fine, I'm going to call them and that will be our story."

"Fine."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"So, you're telling me that you were heading home from a camping trip with your relatives when you tripped over the body?"

The sheriff had been asking them the same question for the past five minutes and Lois was really getting annoyed. Clark could see the obvious annoyance and decided to respond before she blew.

"Yes sheriff and we really must be going because our relatives our going to worry about us."

"Okay, you two can run along. Thank you for your time."

After they were far enough away Lois finally spoke again.

"You had to call the police didn't you?"

"Hey! Don't give me that, you agreed to it."

"Yeah, that was before the sheriff asked us the same question over and over again."

"That was kind of getting annoying. I'm just glad we weren't hurt out there by ourselves."

"Oh relax Smallville nobody's out to get-AH!" Lois screamed as she was grabbed from behind.

"LOIS!" Clark searched frantically around before he was grabbed too.

"I don't know what you kids are doing back in my woods but for that you'll be sorry," the deep voice said hastily.

"What makes you think we'll be sorry? Maybe you'll be sorry," Lois said with pride as she whipped her foot around and tried to hit the dark figure.

"You're not a smart little girl are you," the figure said as he wiped his mouth.

"She is to smart, but you're apparently not," Clark said as he attempted to punch. The figure grabbed his hand and twisted it. Clark let out a little moan of pain. Behind Lois kicked him in the arm, which made him drop Clark arm and turn towards her.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife. Lois tried to punch him and instead got pulled into him. He lowered the knife to her neck. "Now kid if you make another move I will kill her."

"Don't hurt her! Take me instead," Clark offered hoping he would take it.

"Smallville what are you doing? You can get away. Go and find Chloe, I'll be fine."

"Lois, I am not going to leave you here. Are you crazy telling me you're going to be fine and the guy is holding a knife to your neck? In my books that is far from fine."

"He's right little girl. Have any last words before I kill you?"

"I only have one request. I want to kiss Clark good-bye."

Clark was taken aback by this request. Why would Lois want to kiss him, he was just Smallville to her.

"Fine, just make it quick," the guy said letting her go but still holding the knife to her head.

Before the figure could blink Lois kicked him in the hand and knocked the knife out of it. But before it dropped it nicked her arm. Blood ran down from the scrape that Lois didn't notice. Then she punched his nose and kicked him again in the head. The guy stumbled to get up but did.

"I see you want a fight little girl, bring it."

Clark a little disappointed that Lois didn't kiss him but decided to finally join in and help her. He went behind the guy and punched him. The punch was a little harder than expected and the guy flew forward into a tree. Luckily the tree was a few feet in front of them so maybe Lois wouldn't be suspicious.

"That's one hell of a punch you got there Smallville. Farm work does you good. Now let's go before he wakes up."

Lois started to walk forward and slipped in to a puddle of mud.

Clark couldn't help but laugh. I mean it did serve her right she did drag him into this mess.

"Going to help me up here Smallville," she asked a little annoyed.

"Well, I guess." He reached his hand down only to have Lois grab it and pull him down.

"Hey! I was trying to help you. What's the big idea?"

"Serves you right for laughing at me, now come on and we'll head back."

"Okay, why don't we stop at the farm since it's not too far from here?"

"Sure, as long as your parents don't mind," Lois said as they headed towards the farm.

"Don't be ridiculous, my Mom loves having kids around. She was asking about you yesterday morning anyways. I think she likes you which I don't know how she does."

"Ha-ha very funny Smallville, you're a riot," Lois said sarcastically.

After walking for another fifteen minutes they arrived at the Kent farm. They both walked into the house muddy and wet since it had started raining on their way there.

"Clark Joseph Kent! Where in the world have you been?"

Clark knew that voice and it was indeed the voice of Martha Kent.

"Mom, I can explain…you see Chloe was kidnapped and we were looking for her and then this guy attacked us. Then, we fell in mud only to have to walk fifteen minutes in the rain," Clark explained nervously as if being caught stealing from the candy jar. Lois just glared at him for telling her about Chloe getting kidnapped.

"Wait, Chloe was kidnapped? Does Gabe know about this?" They both shook their heads no. "We should call him or he's going to worry."

"Mrs. Kent wait! We can't tell my Uncle because he's already stressed out and has too much to deal with. Chloe is the only thing he has left and if we tell him she's missing that might send him over the edge. Please Mrs. Kent; just can we keep it a secret." Lois looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and I mean everything. Then, I'll decide whether to call him or not alright," she said with a motherly smile. Her heart went out to the girl. She knew Chloe was like a sister to her by the way Clark described them.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent."

"Call me Martha, please. I'm going to call him and tell him you're staying the night here though, so he doesn't worry."

"Oh, Mrs…Martha, that's really not necessary. I mean I can't stay here, there's nowhere for me to sleep."

"Oh nonsense, you will take Clark's room and Clark will take the couch. But first you two go get cleaned up and then we will talk. Lois, I'll lay some clothes out for you on Clark's bed."

"Okay mom."

"Okay Mrs. Kent," they both said at the same time.

"I get shower first Smallville."

"No, you'll waste all the water. I've heard about you're hour long showers from Chloe and if I want any warm water I'm going to go first."

"Too bad Smallville, I get shower first period," Lois said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No Lois, I get the shower first. I get it especially if you're planning on taking an hour long shower in it," Clark retorted taking the same position as Lois.

Lois smirked and said, "Well Smallville, I guess whoever gets up there first gets it." With that she took off running up the stairs.

"Hey! No fair, you cheated!"

"Snooze you lose Smallville," Lois yelled from upstairs.

Clark turned to see his mom laughing quietly to herself.

"You think this is funny Mom? Thanks to your invite I'm going to get a cold shower and a sofa tonight."

"Clark Kent, did you just talk to me that way," Martha said still chuckling to herself.

"I'm sorry mom, but you deserve it. I'm going to finish my homework and pray for a warm shower when she gets out."

"Okay sweetheart, just come down when you're done with everything."

"Okay mom," Clark said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Those two are going to be a handful," Martha said as she went to go make some hot chocolate.

_Two long hours later_

"Lois you purposely left me no warm water and you purposely wore my shirt. My favorite shirt to be precise," Clark said as they headed downstairs.

"Oh please Smallville, I did not purposely do any of that," she said with an innocent smile. "Plus your Mom left this out for me to wear."

"Yeah I'm sure."

Lois was now wearing Clark's favorite red plaid shirt that was huge on her and some old sweatpants. In the last two hours Martha heard them arguing about shower temperature, clothing options, homework answers, and hair. Apparently Lois thought that Clark's hair needed to be longer because she thought it would be cool for him to have a Mohawk. Then, Clark decided to comment on Lois's hair and told her that she needed to cut her hair because he thought it was too long and for her to maybe lighten it. Lois then got mad and commented on Clark's clothing choice only to have him say she was wearing one of his shirts. It went on like this for about ten minutes.

Martha almost burst into laughter when Jonathan came in right in the middle of the shower fight. He was about to go interrupt when Martha stopped him and explained what was going on.

"She did leave it out for me and Hi…um…Mr. Kent?"

Jonathan only laughed and said, "Yes, I'm Jonathan Clark's dad. Nice to meet you Lois."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Kent," she said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Jonathan a little surprised by her boldness extended his hand and shook hers. They sat there in silence for a while before Lois broke it.

"Well, I guess we should talk about the events that occurred tonight."

"Yes, and I made you both hot chocolate. Why don't we sit at the table and you can tell us all about it."

"Mmm hot chocolate, my favorite," Lois said as she grabbed the cup and headed for the table.

They all sat down and Lois told most of the story with Clark filling in here and there. When they were done Martha and Jonathan were a little shocked.

"So let me get this straight. You guys took down a man that had a knife," Jonathan asked a little shocked.

"Well, Lois did most of the taking down part I just helped," Clark said sheepishly.

"Don't be modest Smallville. You did punch him into that tree which knocked him out."

"You did what," Jonathan asked a bit loudly.

"Yeah it was quite amazing. I guess Farm chores help build up a lot of muscle," Lois replied completely missing that fact that he was a bit angry.

"And you also stumbled across a dead body," Martha finally asked.

"Yep, at first I thought it was Chloe, but it ended up being Beth Andrews," Lois said plainly. She was looking at her empty hot chocolate cup which she drank quite fast. Clark looked over and looked at the empty cup. He gave a smug grin so she stole his.

"Hey! That was my cup," Clark complained.

"_Was_ being the key word there Smallville," Lois said with a smirk.

"Wait, do you mean sweet Beth Andrews that you've known since Kindergarten Clark," Martha asked completely ignoring the banter that she had gotten so used to.

"Yeah mom, we called the police and they called her parents. The mom almost broke down in tears and the father was just trying to keep it together," Clark explained with a sad expression on his face.

"I should make them a pie tomorrow. That must be really hard for them. I couldn't possibly imagine losing one of you two. That would be devastating," Martha said as she gestured towards the kids. At first Lois was a little shocked that she had mentioned her but she knew Martha loved kids, so it must be because of that.

"Well, I think we all have had a long day. Why don't we 'hit the sack'," Jonathan suggested.

"Yeah, I'm super tired. Night Mrs. and Mr. Kent," Lois said as she walked up the stairs, "Oh, yeah and good night Smallville."

"Night Lois," they all replied back.

"Son, you should be lucky that she didn't notice any of your abilities. You have to be more careful," Jonathan warned.

"Oh relax Jonathan, Clark is careful. Right now I think we're all tired so why don't we all go to bed. We'll discuss the rest of this in the morning."

"Easy or you guys to say you don't have to sleep on the couch," Clark grumbled.

"Be grateful you even have that to sleep on Clark," Martha said sternly.

"Good night mom. Good night dad. Love you both," Clark said as he kissed them both.

"Night son," they said as they headed up the stairs.

Clark didn't know what tomorrow would bring but he didn't have a good feeling about it.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I thought I would finally bring Jonathan in since I just remembered I hadn't mentioned him yet. I also thought I would develope the relationship between the parents and Lois. Thank you for all that have reviewed. Don't worry that won't be the only action in this story. That's just the beginning. I will try to get the next chapter up sometime this week. ;)


	10. The Little Black Book

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block. Luckily I came out of it and wrote this haha. enjoy ;)

* * *

The next day Clark got up bright and early to go and do his chores. He made his way into the kitchen and was greeted by Martha. She was flipping some pancakes when she turned and saw Clark.

"Good Morning Clark. How did you sleep?"

"Morning mom," Clark said drearily.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"More like worst nightmare. They were all about last night, except when I punched the guy Lois found out about my abilities," he said as he dropped his head down.

"Oh it was just a dream Clark," she said as she flipped another pancake.

"I know, but that's not even the worst part. After she found out she asked where I got them from. The problem is that I didn't know. So, I just said I was born with them. Then the worst part of the whole dream was that she accepted it and she," he gulped and mumbled quickly, "kissed me cause of it."

Martha started chuckling to herself in a low voice. "Well, sweetie they say that dreams have some truth to them."

"So you're telling me that I either want Lois to figure out my secret or kiss me," he asked disbelievingly.

"No Clark, I'm not saying that either one are what you want. I'm just saying that there may be some truth to it."

"Well, how do you know how to sort it all out?"

"You don't. You just have to let your instincts tell you what to do. But, if you are planning on telling Lois your secret, you'll have to tell your father first," she said in a joking tone.

"Mom, this isn't funny."

"I'm not saying that it is sweetheart. Why don't you go and do your chores. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit."

"Okay, I'll see you at breakfast," He said as he grabbed his coat and trudged out the door.

"Okay, sweetie."

Clark went out and did his chores at super speed until he heard a noise from the loft. Clark walked up the stairs cautiously

"Who's up here?"

He kept walking up until he saw before him one Lois Lane frozen in place. She had a book in her hands from his desk and she was looking through it. She was standing and had an almost amused expression on her face.

"Lois you know that even though you're standing still, I can still see you." When she didn't move he went over to her and pushed her over.

"Hey! What's the big idea Smallville!"

"Why don't you tell me," he said as he pointed at his black book.

"You know, now that you mention it…This book has some very interesting drawings in it," she said with a smirk on her face and started flipping through the book again. "You know I think Lana would find them very interesting too."

"Lois you wouldn't…"

"What are you talking about Clark," Lois said innocently giving him an angelic smile.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Now, give me the book."

"No, I haven't looked through it all yet. I kind of got bored after the first few sketches of Lana." She starting going through it all the way to the end.

"Lois give it back now!" Clark started reaching for it as Lois put it above her head.

"I don't think so Smallville, this is gold." He kept reaching and she kept backing up until she hit the couch and fell onto it. Clark, who kept reaching for the book, fell right on top of her. They kept fighting for the book when a male voice broke the fight.

"What in the world is going on up here," it was no doubt Jonathan Kent.

"Dad, hi," Clark said as he jumped right off Lois as if she was on fire.

"Hi, Mr. Kent," Lois said sheepishly as she sat up and fixed herself.

"Now, I don't want to have to ask again," he said in a warning tone.

"Dad, you see Lois was going through my desk drawer up here and I caught her. Then I asked her-"

"Asked me? More like ordered me," Lois said as she looked at him accusingly.

"That's not the point Lois. Anyway, I got annoyed so I tried to grab the book and we ended up how you found us," Clark explained the best he could but his dad still looked suspicious.

"Lois give Clark back his book and go to the kitchen, breakfast should be ready soon. Clark you stay here, we need to talk," Jonathan said sternly.

Lois slipped past them and turned back and stuck her tongue out at Clark.

"Lois, go ,now," Jonathan said sternly not even turning around. Lois looked at him amazed but turned around and ran towards the house.

"Hi Mrs. Kent. What are you up too," Lois asked.

"Just making breakfast and I'm almost done," she replied as she stirred the eggs in the pan.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes, you can set the table if you would like," Martha said smiling at her.

"Sure thing Mrs. Kent. Where are the plates?"

"They're over there in the far left cabinet."

Lois got the plates and started setting the table. She kept looking over at the barn with a worried expression on her face.

'_Oh man, what kind of trouble did I get Smallville in? I mean his dad is very intimidating. I hope he's not getting yelled at. I mean it was my entire fault. I did look through that book when I was supposed to; Dang your curiosity Lane. Wait, did I just worry about Smallville? Oh my god, I'm losing it.'_

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of glass hitting the floor. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she was so absorbed in her thought that she didn't notice where she set the plate and it had dropped and broke.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mrs. Kent. I didn't mean to. I just go so lost in thought that I forgot I was setting the table and I set it on the edge. I will totally pay for that if you need me to. I just wasn't thinking. I'll clean it up and…"

Martha walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Then she said, "Lois honey, it's okay. I can get another one at the market later. It's no big deal. Now, why don't you go get another plate and put it on the table and then breakfast will be ready, okay?"

Lois was first shocked by Martha's reaction. If she had done this in front of the general he would have made her replace it and wash all the dishes in mess hall. She thought she would get yelled at or she would call Uncle Sam to buy her a replacement. She was even more shocked when Martha called her honey. She was in so much shock it took a good five minutes for the words to process and by then Martha looked really worried.

"Lois, are you okay?"

Lois blinked a few times to clear her brain and replied, "Yes, it's just-"

Her sentence was broken when Jonathan and Clark came running through the door.

"Martha, honey are you okay, what happened? We were walking back from the barn and then we heard a crash."

"It's okay Jonathan. Lois just accidently dropped a plate. You can relax and sit down because breakfast is ready," Martha said as she set the food down on the table.

"Way to go Lois," Clark said as he walked past her.

"Shut up Smallville."

_A couple hours later_

"Okay, now that we all have had our rest, we should talk more about the events that happened last night," Jonathan said in a serious tone.

"No offense Mr. Kent, but what is there left to talk about? We investigated, ran across a dead body, called the police, took down a guy with a knife, and came here. There's nothing more to the story," Lois said.

"Well, let's see…Where is Chloe? How are you expecting to find her? Did you tell the police about the man with the knife? Shall I go on?"

"Oh," was all that Lois could say to Mr. Kent.

"Jonathan, be nice. Why don't we ask one question at a time okay?" Everyone nodded in response, "Great. Now, did you tell the police about the man with the knife," Martha asked.

"Well, not exactly mom," Clark said a little uneasy as he started shifting in his seat.

"What do you mean by not exactly son? Usually this would be a yes or no answer."

"He means no," Lois blurted out a little louder than she liked. All eyes turned to her, which made very nervous.

"Why didn't you," Jonathan finally asked.

This time it was Clark's turn to speak up, "Well, we were in a panic and we didn't want to be there when he woke up."

"Plus," Lois added, "the police were already around we thought they might have arrested him on their way out."

"Well, did you guys think about if the police didn't catch him?" They both shook their heads no and Jonathan went on, "I don't think you two should go into those woods anymore. The knife guy could still be there and I don't want to take any chances."

"But how are we supposed to find Chloe then? We think she is in a warehouse from a clue I found yesterday," Lois stated, "We thought it would be a good idea to go and see if she's in one of them."

"We," Clark asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Smallville _we_, as in _you_," Lois pointed to Clark, "And _me_," she said as she pointed to herself.

"Well, you kids cannot go and that's final," Jonathan stated firmly. "Now Lois why don't you go into Clark's room and change into your clothes. They're washed and laying on his bed.

Lois was about going to protest but she knew it would be no use. Jonathan was just as stubborn as the general if not more, so she obeyed and went upstairs and got changed.

When she came down it was just Clark and Martha in the kitchen.

"Clark, why don't you and Lois go up to the loft and do your homework," Martha suggested.

"Aw mom, do I have to," Clark whined which only earned him a glare from Lois and a stern look from his mother. "Fine, come on Lois," Clark grumbled.

"Oh come on Smallville, I'm not that bad. Where did your dad go?"

"He had to go help our neighbors with something that's all."

"Oh, okay. I don't think he likes me very much," she said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Who, Dad? No, he just has a hard time trusting people. He actually likes you along with my mother and again I don't know how."

"You know Smallville you're not a walk in the park either," Lois stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? What have I possibly done that would make me intolerable?"

"Where to begin…For one, you are two completely different people. One minute you're all meek 'yes ma, yes pa,' then the next you're the most overconfident guy I've ever met. Then, there's your wardrobe. I mean come on, how many plaid shirts can one guy have? And don't even get me started on the Lana obsession."

"Wait a minute, I'm not obsessed with Lana," Clark said.

"Give me a break. You talk about her all the time, you stare at her during class, and have you looked at your assignment book lately, because if you did you would see that you have doodled Lana Kent all over it. Not to mention the black book that was full of drawn pictures of her. What I don't understand is how can you like this girl so much and only have one conversation with her. I mean it must have been one heck of a two second conversation."

Clark was silent for a while almost as if he was processing the information.

"You know Lois; if you had finished looking at the black book you would've seen there were more pictures of people I care about. I draw them so I can remember them at their highest moments."

"I find that pretty hard to believe since you practically tackled me for it today," Lois stated firmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Fine, you don't believe me! Here take it! Look at it all you want!" With that he stormed down the stairs and out of sight of Lois.

Lois was shocked at his outburst. He had never yelled at her before; raised his voice maybe but never yelled. She took the book and flipped to the back pages. Sure enough there was a drawing of Chloe. Lois was mesmerized by the picture. It captured her perfectly. She was smiling but still had that mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Man Smallville, you can sure draw," she mumbled to herself.

The next picture was of his parents. They were laughing and smiling. This picture too had something special about it. If you looked close enough you could see an emotion in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was as if his Mom was his Dad's whole world. Lois couldn't help but keep looking at it. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that someone had photographed a joyful moment in this couples life.

She flipped the page. On the next page was Pete. He was smiling also. Except he had more of the, I'm-the-man-presence- in his eyes. His chin was slightly tilted up as if he was checking out a girl or something. Lois was amazed. She had seen Pete like this once at school when he was saying hi to Melissa. He had the widest smile she had ever seen.

The next picture shocked her a bit. It was of her but she wasn't smiling like the others. She was smirking, as if she had just teased Clark. She had a glint in her eyes that she didn't even recognize. Her head was tilted up and she looked confident. In the expression you could see a glint of teasting but there was something else there. She couldn't figure out what else was there. What she didn't understand was why he would think this was her proudest moment or happiest time in her life. She wasn't smiling or laughing. How could this be his happiest or proudest moment of her?

She didn't know yet but she was going to find out.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed I appreciated it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed making it, especially the end;)

I will try to update as often as I can. It will get a little harder once schools starts so bear with me. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R ;)


	11. Trouble

* * *

Chloe was dancing under the stars with the man she loves. When she looked at him, he didn't have a face. She couldn't see who it was but she knew she loved him. All of the sudden the Earth started shaking violently. The Earth starting falling into darkness rapidly. Chloe tried to scream but she couldn't nothing came out.

She heard the man screaming her name loudly. Their hands were still entwined but with the Earth cracking beneath them, they were slowly drifting apart. "Chloe! Chloe!" She tried screaming again but nothing came out.

The Earth was falling and she had to let go. Their hands lingered there as long as it could before they had to let go. Then she saw someone behind her but before she could do anything she was pushed. She slowly fell into the darkness looking up to see one Clark Kent and one Lois Lane crying above.

"I'm so sorry Chloe this is my entire fault. I should have done something. I should have been able to help," Clark said as tears came from his eyes. She wanted to tell him it wasn't and there was nothing he could've done, but once again she couldn't speak.

"Chloe, this is all my fault and I won't stop till I find who did this to you," Lois said sternly as tears came pouring down. Again she wanted to tell her it wasn't, but no words would come out. Clark pulled Lois into an embrace and they walked off together.

Then, there was another voice. One that wasn't familiar to her at all. "Chloe! Miss Sullivan!" Finally she opened her eyes and snapped her head up quickly. To her disliking it wasn't Clark or Lois, no, it was Devin. That evil manipulating bastard, ruining her dreams and hurting the people she loved.

"Morning, Miss Sullivan. Here is your breakfast," The man said as he laid down the plate on her lap.

"I'd rather eat dirt than eat your food," she said defiantly as she glared at him.

Now that there was a little lighter through the one window, she could see his face a little better. He was a tall with hair that was almost a sandy blonde and looked in his late thirties. He wore a dreadfully tacky toupee that was a dark brown and he was skinny with barely any muscle.

"Okay, it's your loss. I guess we'll see how long it takes before you starve to death. You better hope your little cousin comes here quickly."

As he exited Chloe silently prayed that Lois would come and that she would be unharmed.

* * *

Lois ran into the house only to see Mrs. Kent in the kitchen. She ran up the stairs to Clark's room to look for him but he wasn't there either. She ran back downstairs.

"Mrs. Kent, do you know where Clark is," Lois asked out of breath.

"I think he said he was taking a walk, why?"

"No reason, I just have to find him and ask him about something. I'll see you later Mrs. Kent," Lois said as she walked out the door..

"Be careful honey," Martha yelled back. "You got to love that girl," she said to herself.

Lois stuck the notebook in her back pocket and ran out the door and onto the road. She kept running until she couldn't. She was about a half a mile from the house now and she didn't see Clark anywhere. She had been walking for a half an hour before she realized she had gone into the woods and that she was lost.

"Smallville! Are you here," she yelled as she silently hoped that he was. When there was no reply she picked one direction and decided to walk that way. She walked for another good five minutes before she was suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"It's about time you came looking for her," was all she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Clark had gone for a very long run around Smallville and Metropolis and felt cooled off enough to face Lois again. He slowed down as he neared his house just in case she waiting.

"Hey mom, where's Lois," he curiously. Surely she would still be here to ask question.

"She asked me where you were and then took off running away from the house."

"How long has she been gone for," Clark asked worriedly. In all honesty no matter how much he pretended to hate Lois, he really didn't.

"Oh I would say forty-five minutes. I assumed she had found you and you two were talking or something," Martha started to get a worried too.

"Mom it would have been pretty hard for her to have found me when I was running _really_ fast. Where do you think she went?"

Martha was in a frantic now. How could she have let this happen? Of course when Clark said walk he didn't mean around Smallville. So many questions were buzzing through her head. _'Where could she have gone? What if she's hurt or worse? What if she's gone and so is Chloe?'_

Finally she spoke, "Clark I want you to go look for her," she said forcefully. "I'll fill your father in when he gets home, which should be soon, and we'll go out as our own little search party." She was pacing the kitchen floor.

"Okay Mom. I should be back in no time," he said as he rushed out the door.

"Jonathan you better come home soon," Martha mumbled to herself as she kept pacing.

Clark ran out the door and then stopped and thought where she might have headed. Like his mother so many thoughts were going through his head. _'What if she hurt? What if her and Chloe are dead? Then, it would be all my fault-' _

He stopped his train of thought right there. '_Oh no I'm, as Lois called it, brooding again. No, Lois told me that brooding gets me nowhere. If she were here right now she probably call me out on it like she always does and then would make a sarcastic comment that would get me out of my brooding. Lois always knows what to say.'_

'_Okay, think like Lois would, Think like Lois would. If I were Lois where would I go?'_

He pondered this over for a minute. "Where would she go," he mumbled to himself. Then it hit him like car crashing into a wall. "She wouldn't…" was all he said before he took off.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I know it's a bit short but the next one will be much longer. I know I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger, but don't worry I'll try to post as soon as I possibly can. Sadly this story is coming to its end. Hopefully not for another two chapters or so. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to finish my other story after I'm done with this one and maybe start a new one. So thank you to all that have stayed with me through this story and have reveiwed it. I really enjoy the reveiws they fuel me to write. So thank you.:)


	12. Control

A/N: So I know this chapter is way late and I wanted to apologize for that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to post up again sometime next week.

Thank you all that have reviewed:)

* * *

Lois slowly opened her eyes to be greeted only by darkness. A very dim light turned on which made Lois blink a few times. Her vision was very blurry and she could only see a single dark figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Chloe," Lois asked in a raspy voice.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Lane. Your cousin is not with us at the moment."

"What the hell did you do with her and who are you?" Her vision was still a bit blurred but she could now see that it was a fairly skinny man standing in front of her.

"You'll get your questions answered soon Miss Lane, but first why don't you eat your lunch?" He said as he handed her a plate.

"What makes you think I would eat anything you give me," Lois asked.

"Well, you can eat this and live or you can not eat it and see how long it takes before you die from starvation." He didn't wait for an answer. He forced her mouth open and threw a piece of meat in it. "Now chew and swallow or choke on it," he said hastily.

Personally Lois would've rather died of starvation, but he had stuffed it in her mouth and she swallowed it. She prayed it wasn't poison he had given her.

Then a plan formed into her brain. "I have to use the bathroom," she said forcefully.

"What?" The man looked surprised and Lois had to role her eyes at that.

"What did you think that a girl would never have to use the restroom," she asked sarcastically.

"Well, I will not allow you to use the restroom," Devin said with a wicked smile. "You should've thought of that before you went wondering in the woods all alone."

"Come on, I really have to go." She started tapping her foot and wiggling around. _'Come on take the bait, take the bait.'_

He looked at her with a little amusement. I mean, how could he not smile a little, she looked like a fish out of water. "Well, I guess Miss Lane, but if you try to escape, I must warn you now that there is only one exit and that exit is guarded heavily. There are also no windows," he said with a smirk knowing very well that was her intuitive.

"Well, hurry up and get these chains off so I can go," she said as she lifted her arms a little bit from the chair.

He took one hand out of the chains and took her two feet out. He put the key in the second hand to get it out, but Lois left hooked him and he fell to the floor. She quickly got her hand out of the chains. Devin slowly started to get up. Lois Kick him in the lower abdomen, making him fall to the floor.

She ran as fast as she could out the door. When she got out all she saw was a long grey hallway with many doors. She picked a door and ran through it, inside was a person lying on a table with tubes in his mouth. She went closer to look at the man's face and as soon as she did his eyes popped open and looked at her. He was scared and she could see it in his eyes.

She slowly backed up and ran out. She knew she could get help for him later as long as she got out alive. She ran into another door, which was pretty much empty except for a few screens. Then, she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned her head and saw exactly what or who it was.

"Who are you," she asked to the stranger in front of her.

"That's not important anymore," he said as his eyes looked straight at hers and started glowing. Lois didn't know what was happening.

Her eyes started to glow too. "Yes master, it is not important," Lois said as she bowed before the stranger.

* * *

Clark ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it was to one of the warehouses. He ran all the way across the river to the three warehouses that Lois had said were over there.

The first one he checked was being used but there was no Lois or Chloe in it so he went to the second one. In the second one, all he saw were boxes and workers carrying them out. One spotted him and came over.

"Hey little guy, are you lost?"

"Um…no…I…I…My dad's across the river waiting for me," he stuttered out.

The man gave him a strange look, "Okay, you be careful though, these woods are not to be played in."

With a nod, Clark walked away till he was out of site. Then he supersped all the way to the third warehouse where he hoped Lois and Chloe were.

* * *

Lois was fighting a raging battle within herself. She knew what she was doing, she just couldn't stop it. 'Why can't I stop following him.'

"What would you like me to do, master?" She couldn't believe those words just came from her mouth. _'Why can't I control anything I'm doing? I need to find Chloe. Why are my feet still following him?'_

They walked down the long hallway and then he stopped in front of a door. This one she noticed had a code pad on it. He typed in a code and the door opened. What she saw in there made her want to cry, but her body was not in her control anymore. She felt like someone else was in it and she was like a ghost just watching.

Chloe was chained up, bleeding a little from her mouth, and had a few bruises by her eye. Lois wouldn't have even recognized her if it wasn't for the blonde hair and the curious look in her eye.

"Miss Sullivan, you have a visitor," the stranger said. "Step forward Miss Lane," he said quietly.

It took a moment for Lois to start moving. She finally got into the light and Chloe's face went from happy to pure confusion.

"Lo-Lois? Is that you?" Chloe could see the cold stare in her eyes. This couldn't have been Lois. She looked like she was obeying whatever this other man said to her.

"Yes, I am Lois," She said in a cold voice that sent chills down Chloe's back.

"Wh-what have they done to you?" Lois could see the scare in her eyes. She wanted to go over there and comfort her and break her out, but her body wouldn't allow it.

"They have done nothing. I am fine," the very cold dull voice said.

"What did you do to her?! This isn't my cousin! What did you do to her?!" Tears ran down Chloe's face. She wanted her bold feisty cousin back. Why had they done this to her? _'This couldn't be Lois. Yes, Lois is at the farm with Mrs. Kent and Clark. This wasn't Lois at all; it had to be a clone or something.'_

The stranger came back out, "I think it's time for us to go now Lois."

"Yes master," Lois said as she followed him out. _'Chloe if only you knew, if only you knew._'

* * *

Clark went to go enter the third warehouse. There were four guards by the door._ 'What am I supposed to do now? Oh wait super speed, duh.' _

He super sped and knocked the guards out and then entered the building. He saw a long grey hallway with a lot of doors. 'Where to begin, where to begin?'

He super sped down the hallway till he stopped at a door that had a lock on it. 'Now why would this door be the only door with a lock on it?' He turned the handle and broke the lock. The keypad glowed red then went out. He slowly entered the room almost scared to know what was in there.

Chloe heard the noise and lifted her head, "Who's there?" Clark came out into the open and Chloe's face lit up. "Clark! How did you find me?"

Clark stepped out towards Chloe and he felt guilt and sadness at the sight. "Lois and I have been investigating and this is the first place I checked. Are you okay?" He had so much worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing that won't heal," she said as she smiled. She was so happy to see him. It was like a breath of fresh air from this dark horrible room.

"Okay, that's good." He stood there and just looked at her.

"Um Clark, are you going to help me get out or are you just going to stand there and hope we don't get caught?"

Clark went over to the chains and examined them. "There should be a key somewhere around here," she said, but Clark had already broken the back of the chain. "How did you-"

"It was rusted," he quickly explained.

She looked at him curiously for a second then shook her head out of her thoughts."I think the keys somewhere over by the door."

"I'll go check," he said trying to escape further questioning.

He looked all around for the key and finally found it in a corner under a loose tile. He went over and released Chloe of her chains. "Thanks Clark."

"Anytime Chloe, now we have to go find Lois," he said as he started walking off.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, "Wait, you mean she wasn't with you or at the farm?"

"No, she went missing this morning. Did you see her here or anything?" His breathing became a little rigid along with Chloe's.

"Well, yeah. I mean I think I did. It looked like Lois but they way it sounded was colder and dull. She was Lois but at the same time wasn't, you know."

"What do you think they did to her? Do you think she's okay? Do you think they brainwashed her or something?" Clark shot questions at her so fast Chloe had a hard time processing them.

"Whoa Clark, slow down and I have no clue to any of those questions. How about we split up and look for in different rooms. She's bound to be somewhere in this place."

"Chloe I don't know if splitting up is a good idea. I mean, what if they catch you again?"

"Clark, I'll be fine. Plus there's only this long hallway connecting everything, so we'll see each other when we leave a room. How about we start with these two rooms and work our way down," She said as she headed to one of the doors.

"Fine, just be careful," he said as he headed towards the door opposite to her.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well again, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you didn't read the first note I do hope to update sometime next week. Please R&R I love to hear what you think:)


	13. Helping Hands

A/N: Okay, so I know I totally left you guys with an unfinished story and I feel super bad about that. Life kind of happened with sports, school work, and just my schedule. I was actually writing this when I should've been working on my essay which, by my time anyways, is due technically tomorrow. Well, Wednesday at least /: I hope to post some more and hopefully not leave you guys hanging. Without further ado, the next chapter to Threats.:)

* * *

Clark stepped into the dark room slowly. The room was pitch black and Clark couldn't see anything. He kept walking forward and reached towards the wall hoping to find a light. He suddenly felt something slimy crawling up his legs. He jumped back and super sped across the room. He saw a huge lever and pulled it. All of the sudden, lights came on.

He looked around and saw this icky, slimy creature on floor. It was moving! He ran out the door and went to the next room. In this room there was a huge aquarium with some strange fish inside. One came straight at him and he jumped back a bit. Even though it was in an enclosed tank it was still a bit frightening.

He went out of this room and waited for Chloe to come out. He let out the breath that he had been holding when she quickly came out.

"What is this place," he asked with disgust and worry.

"I have no idea, but some of the things I saw I those rooms were frightening. I'm afraid what they might do to Lois."

He reached for her and hugged her, "Everything will be okay. We will find Lois and get out of here, okay? Me and Lois will be bickering like we used to and everything will be back to normal," Clark said not sure if he was comforting himself or Chloe.

"Now let's go into our next rooms and see what we can find okay?"

"Okay, but make sure you check on me, okay Clark?"

"Okay," and with that they split up once more. Clark entered the room. It was dark he could only see outlines of things. His heart rate picked up a pace when he started hearing noises. At first they were long dull mulls but then they became louder and the figures seemed liked they were approaching him. Slowly they crept closer. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. His breathing became labored and he started sweating a little. He slipped to the floor slowly. The room began to spin and the figures began to get blurry.

Suddenly one of the figures that was close to him made a loud mull and reached for something. He ducked his hand not wanting to know what it is. Then, when he heard nothing he looked up cautiously. The figures were green, a very dull green. He went to touch one but pulled back immediately. Their mouths were stitched shut. Clark felt so bad for these people, if that's what they were.

"Who are you guys? Who did this to you?" He looked at them mesmerized by the figures. One reached for a knife on the table and held it up above Clark's head. Clark ducked, even though he knew the knife couldn't hurt him. Then suddenly, the thing took the knife and put it straight to his mouth. Before Clark could do anything it had cut it stitches, "Ahhhh!"

Clark winced at the pain wrenching scream. "Are you okay," Clark asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," the man's raspy voice came out. "My name is, well I've been here so long I don't even remember my name. We were kidnapped here and used as some sick experiments. When we started talking back to him he sowed our mouths shut." Clark winced again at how much pain they must've gone through.

"I'm so sorry," Clark said genuinely.

"Don't be, we just want to get you out of here kid before he does something to you."

"You see I would leave but my friend kind of got kidnapped and we're looking for her right now. She's brunette, kind of has a mouth on her. I'd say she's around my height. Oh yeah, and she's been hypnotized or something by some creepy guy," Clark said quickly.

"Wait who's we and hypnotized? Oh no, don't tell me you let his assistant take her?"

Clark shrugged sheepishly, "Oops, heh."

"Okay, we'll help you. We'll check every other room. If we split up we'll find her. Now everyone, we need to look out for Devin and his unnamed assistance. Alright let's go!"

With that they all headed out into the hallway. Clark looked around and picked a door. This door seemed different. For one, it looked like a completely different material than the rest. It also looked a bit smaller. He slowly opened the door and saw two figures standing.

"Now Lois, what are you going to do," the mysterious figure asked.

"I'm going to jump." Clark shivered he had never heard Lois talk like that before. He hoped to never hear her speak like that again.

"Very good, now scoot forward. Good, now are you ready? Ok jump!"

When Clark heard these words he raced forward, going as fast as his super speed would allow him. He tried to reach for the falling body but he just missed her. Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped down the hole. He pushed himself forward hoping to catch her and break her fall.

He felt the wind hit his face. He didn't care if he fell face first; he just needed to save Lois. He finally reached her hand and grabbed it. He pulled her into him and curled her closely to his body, They were free falling and couldn't see anything.

'_What the hell? Who is this holding me and are they crazy?! Whoever it is they're warm and I feel safe, even though I'm slowly falling to my death.'_ She tucked her head into the mysterious person and clamped hold of him. She was finally coming back to herself. She could move her arms freely and maybe just maybe, "Thank you," she whispered to the figure.

Clark could only smile knowing that Lois was becoming herself again. Finally they landed with Clark taking most the impact. He didn't know what they were going to do now. They were at the bottom of a large hole.

Lois looked up into darkness and realized she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up at the figure that was holding her. He looked a little taller than her but looked like her age. "Who," she cleared her throat, "Who are you?"

Clark didn't know how to respond. If he told her who he was then she might get suspicious. He finally decided to whisper two words, "A friend." He didn't know why he said it, but it just felt right.

She felt for his cheek with her hands and kissed it lightly. She pulled away as quickly as she could. "Thank you," she said collapsing in his arms. She was so tired. She started to drift off to sleep.

"Lois?" He listened to her deep breathing and knew she was asleep. He looked around not knowing what to do considering he had a sleeping Lois in his arms. He thought of the first thing he could, he jumped. He wasn't sure if it would work but he did it anyways, he jumped. He felt like he was flying but he knew he wasn't. He came all the way up from the hole to be met by the creepy figure.

"Who are you," he asked sternly trying not to awake Lois.

The figure got up and ran out. When Clark walked out into the hallway he was met by a lot of figures, one including Chloe. The others were the ones he had freed. "Here you go kid. Here is the slime ball named Devon who kidnapped her." Another figure stepped forward and the same guy spoke, "Oh yeah, and his assistant who controlled her."

Chloe ran to him and gave him a side hug, seeing Lois in his arms. "Oh my gosh, is she alright? And are these guys your new friends," she asked a little frightened.

"Yes she is fine, just resting. I guess you could call them that. They helped us Chlo. There's no need to be scared of them. Now let's call the police and get her home," he said nodding towards Lois's sleeping body.

"Okay, sounds good. But there's a little problem. We don't have a phone with us nor do any of your friends I'm guessing."

All the figures just shrugged. "Well, why don't we walk home and then call the police. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she said smiling. "After not eating for a day or so, I just can't wait to get home to your mom's cooking."

"Yeah, I'm sure once Lois wakes up, she'll be pretty happy too," he said smiling.

"Hey, what about us? What are we supposed to do now? We've been trapped here so long we're not sure where we're supposed to go."

"I think the hospital would be a start, no offense. You need to make sure none of the experiments affected your guys' health. You can follow us out and we'll show you the way," Clark said as he exited the building. Yep, Lois and him would have a lot to talk about once she woke up. But for now, Clark would enjoy the quiet in his loft while he waited.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just have to thank all that have stayed with this story even when I went into a hiatus. I want to thank all those that have commented on it too, I really appreciate it. Like I said I'll update when I can and hopefull with thanksgiving and all it might be this weekend :) Please leave a comment, I really do love them.


	14. End or Beginning

A/N: I know I said this weekend, but I just couldn't wait to post it. I blame my short attention span;) So, here is the last chapter of Threat, enjoy.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice said behind him.

"You know, I never thought I would be happy to hear your voice," Clark said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"So, you did miss me," she said with a teasing smile.

"Who wouldn't miss you," Clark said as he rolled his eyes and gave her the Kent megawatt smile. "How long are you planning on staying now that the threats are over?"

"Even though the threats might be over once the General gives an assignment, you stick with it," she said with a shrug.

His smile got a little wider, "Does that mean you'll be staying for the whole year?"

"Most likely, but you know if I didn't know any better, I would think you are going to miss me," she said with a challenging gaze.

"Who else will be here to boss me around."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I owe you a pretty big apology." Lois reached into her back pocket and pulled out his little black book. "I really thought there were just drawings of Lana in there. I've seen your obsession for her and I just assumed. I'm sorry," she said sincerely while handing him the book.

"It's okay Lois, I forgive you. Just as long as you promise never to tell Lana and to never tell anyone else I or you know.

"Yeah….umm, we'll see about that…by the way, you're a really great drawler," she said quickly changing the subject. "I have to say they almost looked like photographs of their happiest times. Except one doesn't make sense to me," she said walking towards him.

"Oh really," he asked and then gulped, "What one might that be?"

"Oh, just the drawing of me, all the rest seem so happy. Chloe with her mysterious glint like she was looking for something; Pete with his flirtatious smile, like he knew he was going to get to you; and your parents, like they were the only two people in the world and they loved each other more than anything." She paused for a brief moment and looked towards Clark for any kind of gesture that might explain things. She bit her lip and decided to proceed on, "Then, there was the one of me. I wasn't smiling. I wasn't laughing. I didn't even have any kind of glint in my eye, at least that I could place. Why do you see me like that when you think of my happiest moment?" Clark was looking down as if he was ashamed or too shy to show his face. "It just doesn't make sense to me, that's all."

"Well-umm," he stammered. She smiled a little at his nervous manor. "I don't know. I've seen you smile and laugh when you're around Chloe. But, whenever you're teasing me or just proved yourself right over me, there's this glint in your eye. I could never really place what it was. I just call it Lois," he said slowly looking up with a blush on his cheeks. "You don't have to be smiling for you to be happy. I always see happiness when there's that certain emotion in the eye that no one can explain, or when it's there and no one ever wants to admit it. With you it's when you're teasing," he said with a shrug.

Lois was at a loss for words. She looked at him with a strange expression like he just grew six heads. She just stood there staring at him for a little bit before she took two strides forward and hugged him. She hugged him! This was not the reaction Clark was expecting. He was expecting her to ask questions or to yell at him. But, she hugged him. Clark just smiled and returned the hug. She never ceased to amaze him. "Thank you," she whispered as she slipped out of his arms. "By the way I left something in there for you," she said mysteriously as she winked and left the barn. Clark quickly went over and picked up his black book. He flipped all the way to the last drawing of Lois and lingered on it for a little bit. Then, he flipped one more page. On this page he was surprised to see a face. It was a smiley face with a huge smile on its face. To the side there was a letter written in Lois's chicken scratch.

_Dear Smallville, _

_It's time you start seeing yourself like this and stop worrying about what other people's needs are. You deserve to be just as happy as anyone of us. You deserve to treat yourself sometimes. Quit worrying about what other people might think and go for what you want. You only get to live your life once, so live it up. You walk around brooding and living other people's lives. You always act like you never know who you are or what you will become. As Benjamin N. Cardozo once put it, 'We are what we believe we are.' It's time for you to start believing in who you are. Don't worry about what other people might think. From now on it's all about what you want. No more brooding Smallville. _

_You're best friend (even if you may never admit it),_

_Lois Lane _

_P.S. This wasn't my real surprise. I was rummaging through some old pictures of you and this one made me laugh. I hope it brings the same joy to you. By the way, don't kill me._

Clark looked at the last sentence carefully. What did she mean by don't kill her? He slowly turned the page and was shocked and embarrassed at the picture before him. It was when he was five. He had wanted to try on his mother's dresses and jewelry. Of course she didn't know about it till he pranced down the stairs in her high heels. He remembered her laughing hysterically at him all dressed up in her stuff. He remembered that he had gotten mad that she made fun of him. She apologized and told him that he could be her model. She had her camera out and started snapping pictures. He never thought it would come back and haunt him. Now that Lois knew, he was never going to hear the end of it. He made exasperated sigh and look at what she had wrote to the side. _'This explains so much Smallville.' _He could just imagine her laughing at him right now. Well, now he knew two things. One, that payback was going to be sweet. Two, that life with Lois in it was never going to get boring. Well, at least the year he had left with her.

The End..or just the beginning :)

* * *

A/N: Thank you all that stayed with me through this story, I really appreciate that. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed this story, that really did keep me writing. I'm thinking about making a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to see where my creative juices take me. I am working on another story, but I'm not going to start posting it until I have finished it. Again, thanks everyone:)


End file.
